The Study of Dual Female Reproduction
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: After the incident with Pinkie Pie and Mirror Pool, Twilight tries her magic at replicating the magical artifact. Copying inanimate objects, however, is simple and easy. What she needs is a sentient subject to test on. She needs a volunteer. She gets Rainbow Dash.


"You sure about this Twi'?"

The question left Dash's lips just a moment before she started to gnaw on them. Her mane fell from one side to the other, switching back and forth as her head twisted around herself. Chalk lines marked the ground beneath her, connecting at points and marking hard edges along the wood. She didn't even bother to try and memorize the symbols that were written between each one.

"Of course I'm sure Dash," The unicorn replied from the far side of the room, reading books that she levitated in front of herself one by one. "I've quadruple checked everything. I even made sure to test this out on other subjects, too." Her head twisted from the novel to look at a pile of items along one of the room's walls. Dash followed her gaze. She ended looking at a bunch of normal things she'd seen everyday of her life. Cards, glasses, chairs, a few… dozen books, but the pegasus knew what her friend meant. The items were all pretty mundane, but there was one thing that they all had in common.

There was two of each of them.

Two identical chairs next to one another, two glasses of milk both filled to equal heights, two copies of every book, and two clocks ticking to the same time. Rainbow let out a sigh. She knew better than to think Twilight would just test some random spell on her, she would never do that. That unicorn was sure of every spell she ever casted… at least when she casted them on her friends.

"Alright, but… remind me why we're doing this again? And why the hay I'm your testing doll?" She was supposed to hold still, but she couldn't help her hooves from rubbing against one another like a filly about to confess a crush.

It actually wasn't far off from how she felt a couple months ago.

"Well Dash," Twilight began, looking over the last book she had in her purple aura. "I was interested in the Mirror Pool once Pinkie Pie explained to me how it worked. I've never heard of a magical artifact like that before, and it's even more impressive that Pinkie, who isn't a unicorn, was able to say a magical incantation to get it to work, that's usually pretty impossible."

"Still not hearing why this is so important." Dash raised a hoof, afraid to set it down and smudge one of the chalk lines.

"Sorry," The unicorn spoke quickly. "The point is that before a few weeks ago, I've never even heard of a spell that lets you duplicate yourself, at least as anything more than an illusion or collection of conjoining memories. So, my goal is to recreate the magic of the Mirror Pool, but without the negative conditioning all of the clones received."

"I'll give you another minute to explain that." Rainbow extended her wings to balance herself, standing on two hooves, one towards her front and the other towards her back.

"Right, well, all of the Pinkie Pies that came out of the Mirror Pool were uneducated compared to the original Pinkie. If I can create clones that carry all of the memories of the original specimen-" Dash finished for her.

"You'll end up with an even more unsolvable problem than Pinkie did." Blessed or cursed, Twilight just shook her head before she went on, books now discarded as she trotted closer to the pegasus. Her hoof steps were careful to avoid the chalk lines along the ground herself.

"Oh no, the reason why I'm using rune markings of this size is to ensure the proper addition of a spell reversal after an allotted amount of time. That way, even if there is some confusion, it can all be straightened out once the time runs out." Dash, however, just returned her attention to the objects along the wall.

"And how long is that?" For all the pegasus could tell, the unicorn must have timed everything.

No sooner did the words leave her lips than did the clocks strike 4:00 together. At the instant, one of them vanished into a puff of smoke. Slowly, it conjoined into a sparkling line of brown and gold, glittering as it ghosted in the air. Slowly then, it flowed over the other clock, still ticking away without a care. The watery material enveloped the clock, making the object glow with an almost ethereal appeal before vanishing against the hard surface of the clock. All that was left was a single clock with a single timer, chipping away the correct time of day.

"Given that, I'd say about 24.543 hours, give or take a few second." Twilight spoke in a matter of fact tone to her friend. "Besides, do you really think I'd do anything to put you in harm's way?"

That was a trap question and Dash knew it.

"Well…" She trailed off, eyes rolling around the room. "Not intentionally, but let's just say that you don't have the best track record for things going according to plan." She hit a sensitive point, and she knew that too. The unicorn's ears folded back against her, turning downwards as the words washed over her. Dash corrected herself quickly. "B-But that doesn't mean this isn't going to work! I mean you have a wicked mean streak for making the awesome happen." She flashed her brightest smile for the mare, closing her eyes just to give her lips more room to move.

It was impossible to tell if it worked, given that her eyes were shut tight enough to block out any of the light in the room. Risking letting part of her smile fall, she cracked open an eye to look at the lavender mare. Twilight was looking back at her, and she was giving Dash a sultry look that only made the pegasus gulp.

"Thanks Dash," she replied to the nervous pegasus, smile never leaving her lips. "I can understand if you're nervous, it isn't everyday that I ask ponies to help me out with stuff like this. I try and avoid to if I can."

"You do?" The idea honestly had never crossed the pegasus's mind. If it was possible, Twilight looked almost offended by Dash's implications.

"Of course I do, experimenting on other ponies is amoral and often a dangerous task. But," she let out a curt sigh, "there is no way for me to test out my hypothesis unless it is on some other sentient creature, and Spike just so happens to be 'conveniently tied up' by Rarity and her dress orders. Seriously, I mean, he's been over there almost every hour for the past week or two."

"Hey Twi'?"

"I mean, I know he has a crush on her, but he's still my number one assistant, and it's hard for him to help me when he's spending all of this time helping out some other mare. I've had to cook all my meals for the past three days. Do you know how hard it is to focus on cooking when you're in the middle of a major magical break through?"

"Yo Twilight."

"It's like now that Rarity needs him, he doesn't need me. Honestly, I know he's just a baby, but he's my baby, and I don't want him to just run out there and start working for every mare who looks nice, no offense to Rarity. But I need his help too, and I am the one that hatched him from his egg in Canterlot, so is it really too much to ask for-"

"Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight fell onto her haunches, wide-eyed, as Dash landed next to her, stretching her legs that had been still for so long. She let out a sigh before looking at the unicorn.

"Look, Twilight, I didn't mean to offend you or anything when I asked about your and your testing, seriously, but if you're this focused and distracted by Spike, maybe we should hold off on this experiment of yours until the little guy is back. As radical as it would be for there to be two of me, I don't think I wanna end up with an extra pair of hooves, eyes, or something like that." It took a full moment and two deep breaths before Twilight was able to collect herself. When she did, she stood to her tallest and answered Dash truthfully.

"I'm alright, honest as Applejack." Her lips gave a confident smile as they moved. "It was just a little distraction is all. You know how I can get when I'm on the point of making a major breakthrough." It was a silent moment between the two as Dash nodded her head with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I know, I'm not the most collected pony when it happens, but it's never screwed up a spell of mine. I mean, think, how many times have I miss-casted a spell on any of you girls."

"Well…" the pegasus led off, sitting on her rear as her a hoof tapped her chin. "If I don't count the times where your spells just had an… extreme side effect, then none." The unicorn gave a proud smile. Dash could fix that. "Counting all those times, I'm sitting close to four, maybe five." Rainbow couldn't hide her own smile as a shocked frown placed itself on Twilight's lips.

"H-How…" she stuttered out. "How am I supposed to know how all my spells turn out? It's not like I can see the future…" Dash did not miss the way Twilight's eyes grew unfocused in thought. It was a more dangerous sight than Pinkie Pie preparing a birthday surprise.

"Relax Twilight, I'm just giving you a hard time." Dash spoke up as she knocked one of her hooves against Twilight's leg. "Seriously, you're easy to tease, and fun too." The unicorn pushed up her lips in a childish pout at the words. It was one of the cutest things the cyan pegasus had seen her do all day. It only made her smile wider. Twilight let out an exasperated sigh at the sight.

"I should be used to you doing that by now, between you and Pinkie at least." Twilight let her eyes roll to the floor, drifting over the rune markings she had chalked on the ground. The detail-oriented eyes scanned every edge and marking, self assuring herself that the markings and symbols were all properly drawn and oriented in the correct pattern to perform a spell splicing. They were, as the quadruple check assured. "I really was serious when I said I never test out these spells on other ponies. The only time I ever even consider trying them out on Spike is when I know that absolutely nothing can go wrong."

"Yeah?" Dash asked with raised brows. "Then what changed with me? I mean, yeah you tested the spell out a few times, but why not just wait for the little guy? He can't be gone forever." Now Twilight grinned like the mare in front of her after winning a race.

"You volunteered to help me."

Dash's eyes were wide in 10 picoseconds flat.

"W-Wha? What?!"

"Oh yes, I told you all about this before." The unicorn slowly advanced towards the grounded pegasus, letting her lavender tail curl around the cyan coat. "About the mirror pool, my idea, and even all my prior experiments."

"H-Huh?!" Dash's jaw was dropping to the floor. Her hooves began to draw circles over her temples, searching for the last time Twilight mentioned anything about the cloning spell, let alone her ideas about it.

"Why the hay can't I remember that! Did you mind wipe me or something?" Before the unicorn could offer a response, the pegasus continued. "Sorry, no, you wouldn't do that, but why the hay can't I remember?" It was impossible to not notice how the clever grin of success had yet to leave Twilight's face.

"I remember telling you about this in much less detail last night." She began, trotting closer to the pegasus who had her head in her forehooves. "I was just getting in bed, talking about how much ground I've made and that I needed a specimen with the ability to both speak, retain memories, and be willing to help me. Right after that, I started to do… this."

Dash didn't have the time to stop the moan that came from her throat.

Twilight's hoof dragged itself down her back, touching delicate spots along the pegasus's sturdy back. Dash's muscles froze like rocks before melting into putty under the delicate touch of the unicorn. The hoof that dragged down her back slowly came to a halt, sitting just at the point above her tail. Dash flexed her back, getting ready for the return trip she thought Twilight would take. She was mistaken.

Instead, the lavender unicorn felt it far more appropriate to circle her hoof around Dash's tail, feeling her hoof trace the delicate spot on the pegasus's coat, letting the prismatic fibers twist themselves around her leg. For every loop she made around Dash's tail, a whine of expectancy came from the athletic mare. Twilight had yet to let her smile fall.

"I'm pretty sure it was while I was doing this that I told you about how much progress I made." The unicorn let her voice keep its casual tone, completely ignoring the twisted features of pleasure and desire Dash made with every small brush of her hoof. "I told you about using the books to see if all the text could be properly duplicated, which it was, about the clock to see if all the gears were kept in proper order, which they were, and that my last test would be to see if I could ensure proper memory placement in live subjects." She ended her sentence with a flick her of her fetlock.

Dash's legs quivered as the feeling of Twilight's hoof reaching between her legs, going past the base of her tail, and reaching dangerously close to her nether regions. Her lips, her muzzle's lips, began to quiver in anticipation of the touch. One set of lips went dry as the other grew wet, both desperate for that unworldly feeling. She couldn't suppress the whine of disappointment as she felt the unicorn's hoof being pulled away.

She gasped as she felt Twilight's other hoof begin to trace her inner thighs. Dash's glazed eyes were held in a downward gaze, watching the lavender coated fur rub across her cyan coat with a kind of patience she didn't have, or care to have. Some part of her will drove her to look up, ready to ask Twilight with her shaking breath to hurry it up. When she did, all she saw was the unicorn smiling at her, concealing any kind of devious thoughts. If anything, she looked like this happened to them every day.

"Yeah, that's about it," Twilight spoke matter-of-factly. Dash was incapable of giving a look of confusion. "It's right around here that I told you I needed a pony who was willing to help me with a single duplication test. That's when you opened your mouth," The pegasus let her tongue lull out of her mouth, saliva dripping from it while something else dripped from beneath her. "And I pulled back."

Twilight pulled her hoof back from the quivering pegasus. Dash didn't like that.

"W-wWait…" she spoke as clearly as she could on lips that wouldn't hold still.

"And that's when you volunteered to help me." Twilight finished in a sing-song voice. "Any questions?"

"Th-That…" Dash trailed off on a hot breath of air, taking labored breaths to control her racing heart. "Was a… dirty trick… Twilight." Her pink eyes tried to glare daggers at the unicorn, but all Twilight saw were wide orbs eager to continue.

"Well, it's not like I planned it." Twilight muttered as she shrugged her shoulders, almost blissfully ignorant to Dash's aroused state. "I was just… trying to satisfy the contract established by our status as marefriends. It says in most of my novels on relationships that having consensual contact frequently helps to strengthen the emotional bond between two ponies." It was hard for Dash to bit her lip any harder than she was. Between her anger for Twilight and her desire for Twilight, it was a wonder they weren't bleeding.

"Y-Yeah," Dash slipped through her clenched lips. She only wished her other lips were as tight right now. There was always a way to fix that though. "H-Hey T-Twilight. Do you th-th-think…" She couldn't get any further. Every time she opened her mouth, it was either a moan or a whimper that came from her lips. Twilight gave her a curious glance before opening her mouth with an "O" of realization. Her smile quickly turned from proud to sheepish.

"Oh Dash, sorry about that." She walked around the quivering mare with a quickness in her trot. "I can't have you shaking like Fluttershy if I expected you to hold still, can I?" It was more of a statement than a question, a question Dash would have been unable to answer regardless. The pegasus held back a moan that was rolling up her throat, but felt it forced out as a pair of hooves wrapped themselves around her midsection. "Here, let me take care of you before we… continue."

Any words of protest Dash had were drowned out by the moans and grunts that followed.

Twilight let her hooves grace over the cyan coat of the under carriage belonging to her mare. She ghosted over the sensitive fibers, letting her hooves hover over the most sensitive spots Dash had. The unicorn pressed her hooves just beneath Rainbow's sternum before letting gravity pull her down the pegasus's belly. With every fiber that bent beneath her pressure, Dash let out a climbing whine, pulling on vocal chords neither mare would have guessed the athletic pegasus had.

Every muscle in Dash's body wanted to grab the unicorn's hooves and push them down as far they could go, to hurry up the agonizing slow process Twilight seemed dead set on continuing. But every time she tried to raise her hooves, she found her body falling to the ground, held up only by the very unicorn's fore legs. Her jaw hung uselessly, no more energy left to support it.

It took a great amount of willpower in Twilight to not rush ahead and satisfy Dash. Watching the most athletic and talented mare in Ponyville change into putty was a transformation Twilight had never seen before, even with the princess's magic. The grunts, moans, and whimpers that came from the cyan pegasus only made her slow dance all the more enjoyable, making her lick her own lips in anticipation.

Dash couldn't take it any longer, risking embarrassment for pleasure, she reached her hooves up and pushed down on the lavender ones currently circled around her. It earned her the ultimate satisfaction of feeling Twilight's soft hooves push over her nether lips. It also earned her a quick face plant on the floor. Somehow, to Dash, the good outweighed the bad.

Twilight was forced to bend over Dash, face pressed hard against the ground with her haunch raised high the air. Now the unicorn had to giggle. She leaned back for a moment, freeing her hooves from the weak grip of the heated pegasus. The groan of disappointment was more audible than any cry of success Twilight had ever made before. A part of her wanted to walk in front of Dash, to bend down and see the what must be submissive look of pleasure the pegasus would never show another soul. Seeing the pegasus's eyes rolled backwards, tongue rolled out like a welcoming blanket. Twilight felt her own mouth grow dry at the thought. A dry mouth, she knew how to fix that.

She leaned down to take in the gorgeous sight of Dash's most unseen region, legs spread wide and lips beckoning for attention. Who was she to ignore such an open offer? Letting her eyes flutter close, taking a deep breath of an addicting aroma, Twilight let her own tongue drift outwards towards one of the most sacred of objects she had.

Dash cried out in pleasure.

Her legs buckled and bucked outwards as the sensation of Twilight's tongue slithered up and down her privates, the hot breath of her mate tickling and teasing her as she felt boundless sensations of pleasure coursing through her. The wings on Dash's back spammed wildly outwards, curling and uncurling with every lap Twilight made against her. And oh Celestia, she could feel everything.

She felt every bump on the unicorn's tongue, every delicate swipe Twilight made to lap at the juices that spread out from her lips. Dash's neck craned in ecstasy, drool falling from her lips as the eyes in her head rolled backwards, content to let Twilight do whatever she wished to her. The unicorn was quick to comply.

Twilight, seemingly satisfied with lapping at the juices that spilled from the pegasus, decided to put her knowledge of the female pony's body to use. She let her eyes open faintly, half lidded and glazed with her own hot-blooded desire. She paused momentarily to thank Luna for all the pleasures that came from activities such as these before reaching out and thanking Dash for sharing them with her. Her lips curled into a small circle, slowly descending on the small object beneath the lips she had enjoyed tasting.

If Dash had cried in pleasure before, now she screamed. Twilight was never more thankful she soundproofed her home.

Twilight gently suckled on the exposed clitoris of the mare in front of her, drawing on it like she would a straw of rich apple cider. She placed her hooves on either side of Dash's trembling thighs, securing herself to enjoy herself to the fullest. The unicorn let out her own soft whimpers of pleasure with every contraction of her diaphragm. Twilight had never been more pleased to have studied the topics of reproduction in her biology studies.

Dash felt very much the same. Every draw Twilight made against her brought out a fresh cry of pleasure and frenzy she couldn't describe. Her muscles clenched and shook worse than her hardest workouts. There wasn't a limb in her that could support herself, let alone move without the aid of the unicorn that was sending waves of heat into her that Celestia's sun would be hard pressed to match. Her hips pushed backwards the small amount they could, begging the mare behind her to do more and more to her vulnerable form.

The unicorn could only urge herself to do more. She flicked the small stubby knob with her tongue between suckles, watching it quiver with her drizzled eyes. It was all around cute and exciting, a mixture of emotions Twilight thought she'd never feel at the same time. From the whimpering cries of the pegasus in her grasp, metaphorically and physically, she knew just who to thank for such a feeling. Thankfully, she also knew just how to thank her.

That was when Twilight began to hold nothing back. She sucked, flicked, and even offered a few teasing bites to the sensitive fleshly nub of Rainbow Dash. When she wasn't entertaining the small button, she let her tongue reach up and probe the nether hole all mares did well to conceal. Twilight didn't even give herself even the thought of being gentle with the pegasus now. Her tongue darting in and out of the soft flesh fast and agile.

Dash was lost in bliss. All she could throw out were hot breaths of air as her voice left her, unable to moan, groan, or even whimper. There wasn't a muscle in her that listened to her anymore, her entire body content to ram itself against Twilight's head as much as it could with as little strength as it had. Her vision was lost into her skull as her drool pooled beneath her head. Nothing but unadulterated pleasure filled her mind, coursing through her body with more heat and pleasure than she could ever imagine.

Then something popped.

All the air Dash had in her left with a single loud cry of delight, echoing through the library with a pitch no mare could easily match. Every muscle in her body clenched at once, craning her neck and back into a bow, pushing her limbs against the floor with an almost mountain moving strength. Her mouth was dry as the sand on a beach. Twilight found much the opposite true, her mouth filled with a sweet liquid that sprayed into her with an almost choking force. Her head leaned back, jaw open with closed eyes as the liquid continue to spray on her outstretched tongue. She swallowed mouthfuls of the liquid, yearning for more and more of the tangy fluid.

When nothing more fell into her mouth, Twilight leaned back, swallowing on empty mouthfuls, just imagining the nectar of Rainbow Dash still spilling down her throat. With that thought in mind, the unicorn let her eyes slowly open to look down at the quivering pegasus beneath her.

Dash was a mess, in the best way possible. Liquids pooled around her front and rear, dripping onto the hardwood floor like an open faucet. Her legs twitched uselessly at her sides, not even a microfiber left in them to lift herself up. Hot pants came from her lips, taking all the energy the mare had left in her to produce them. Her prismatic mane clinging to her through sweat, saliva, and another liquid Twilight didn't have the mental power to yet name. Altogether, it was one of the most adorable things Twilight had seen all day.

She gently trotted over the mare, leaning her head down next to Dash, and whispered in her hanging ears.

"Ready to do the test now?"

"So you're ready this time." Dash asked from her place within the rune. "Cause last time you took too long, I started asking question. I reeeaaaally don't want to go through that twice in one day." Twilight was watching her, her look turning from prepared to sultry. Dash wasn't ready for that. "I-I mean, it's not like I didn't like it, cause I totally did, really, honest. Just… I mean that can't be good for my muscles. I thought at one point my hooves were gonna tear themselves off of me."

"Don't worry Dash." Twilight spoke in return, her voice anything but devious. "It was a great way to calm myself down, for both of us. Now, I've never been more prepared to do this. And just to be sure, I ran through the calculations and measurements for a fifth time while you were asleep." The unicorn had to giggle as the pegasus rolled her eyes. "Seriously though Rainbow, I'm 100% sure that this will do nothing more than create a perfect replica of yourself. And yes, I made sure the spell reversal is still in effect. I'll know you're you and not the clone."

Dash slowly nodded in response, trusting her magically astute friend to know what to do. Her pink eyes looked over the markings again, doing her best to analyze the cryptic symbols and signs that made as much sense to her Pinkie Pie's train of logic. Still though, Twilight was rarely wrong when it came to these kinds of things, and she did check her work more times on this than almost anything else. It forced a sigh from the pegasus. She did volunteer for this, no matter what the circumstances for it were.

"So," the pegasus began, her gaze rising to meet the lavender eyes of Twilight. "Are you ready to do this now?" The unicorn smiled coyly.

"I was just waiting for you to get ready." Dash held her tongue as Twilight's horn began to glow.

The soft lavender aura drifted from her horn like an early morning fog, smoking across the ground as it slowly glided around the hooves of Dash. The pegasus didn't need to repress any instinct to move her hooves. The magic that slowly surrounded her was warm to the touch, comforting like a blanket in a snow storm. The only urge she had to suppress was the urge to fall down and enjoy the warmth.

Dash let her eyes follow the misty magic as it reached the edges of the rune markings, but that's where it stopped. It was like Twilight made an invisible wall with the chalk as the hazy aura swirled around the boundaries of the patterns. Her eyes watched as the mist crawled along the circular boundaries of the entire rune, filling in all the edges and soon covering all the gaps. It wasn't long after that the only thing her eyes could see was the misted magic of Twilight, the chalks and symbols unseen beneath her power.

"This is…" Dash drifted off, keeping her hooves as still as possible. "Really warm, not what I expected." Twilight, however, didn't answer her. The unicorn kept her eyes shut and magic focused, mind as sharp as the horn that glowed ethereally in the library. Rainbow didn't know what to look at. The warm magic that twisted and brushed around her or the gorgeous and talented mare that was producing it. The decision quickly became obvious.

A soft grunt came from Twilight as a fresh flash of her magic left her horn, trailing down the misted path of her power. To Dash, it looked like a ball of purple floating down a waterfall of lavender. It was nothing she could ignore, and she was silently thankful that the sight kept her from moving. As the ball of power flowed into the rest of the misted magic, something else began to change.

Unlike the rest of the magic that swirled and hide the rune markings beneath it, the purple band split into visible parts. It traced itself into a perfect circle, outlying the unseen boundary the rest of the mist was unable to move across. As the circle connected, the lines broke apart again. They began to trace sharp marks and curved edges along the rest of the mist, moving in and out of Dash's hooves with a careful speed that never faltered. It took the pegasus a minute before she realizes just what the magic was doing.

It was tracing the rune markings.

She saw the familiar yet complicated symbols slowly take form again, a brighter shade of purple above the pale and opaque mist. The lines grew in intensity, their brightness and the clarity. Dash felt herself swallowing a ball in her own throat as her pink eyes watched the sight, unable to decide which spot to watch and which to be careful of. Speaking honestly, the lightshow was just about as impressive as any display of the Wonderbolts she had seen to date.

Dash took a deep breath. Somehow, she knew that whatever Twilight was going to do next would be the most important part of this spell. All this, as impressive as it was, it just felt like gaining speed before breaking into some awesome stunt. Whatever Twilight did next, it was going to change everything. Once again, Rainbow's instinct were right on the bits.

Twilight took a slow draw of breath, eyes never fluttering open for even a moment. Legs as still as rocks, she released the breath of air slow and controlled. The magic left her horn in such the same manner. The steady flow of lavender haze intensified, the stream of magic turning into a waterfall. The small amount that collected and swirled at Dash's hooves began to rise, crawling up her cyan coat with an ever increasing pace. Dash took in her own controlled breaths as the spell went on.

The mist continued to climb up her frame, traveling to the joints in her knees, ascending up the remainder of her legs until it began to tickle her underbelly. The warmth was soothing, comforting, but still a bit terrifying. For all the warmth the magic offered her, it was still something she had never seen before, and something she trusted only by the words of Twilight. The mist continued to rise still, grazing against her wings. She fought of the instinct to beat her feathered appendages. Dash shut her pink eyes, imagining for just a moment that she was trying to raise a heavy cloud from the ground, not being surrounded by an almost oppressive amount of magic.

She swallowed a ball of butterflies as the warm mist clung to the hairs of her neck. It tickled her like static, moving up her form with an almost delicate touch. It was impossible for her to describe beyond that. All Dash let fill her mind was the confidence that Twilight had that the spell would work.

Twilight was sweating from the exertion of the spell. Her mind never once drifted to another thought or tangent besides the carefully constructing the magical order. Using one spell too soon or too late could lead to complications regarding the memory duplication or spell reversal. No, she had calculated these spells numerous times over, there was no reason for her to deviate from the order or timing in the slightest. She only had to focus on keeping her spells channeling her magic in the proper amounts.

She let her tongue lick at her lips, sucking on her teeth as she kept her mind focused for the final part of the spell. Twilight had already casted the preparation and rune activation algorithms, now she had to commit the execution phase of the ancient equestrian markings. That would ensure the spell's physical viability and spell reversal after the given amount of time. She drew in another steady breath to calm herself.

The magic spun around her horn as it drifted into the air, covering all the mist that drifted in the unseen boundaries. Her eyes saw none of it, too focused on the matters at hand to risk watching a display she could cast another time. Dash was her subject now, and she had to ensure that Rainbow Dash would be safe at the end of this. With a final push of her magic, she cut the link.

Deep breaths of air left the unicorn as she opened her eyes. A glaze of fatigue blurred her vision, forcing the mare to blink several times before the image in front of her grew in clarity. The mist she had so easily produced had collected itself into the sphere she had marked on the floor, doming up and high enough to easily encapsulate Dash's form. Lines and markings she had researched and properly utilized lit the misty dome, swirling with energy she had conjured. Twilight held back a proud smile. She still had to finish this.

The blanket of magic from her last spell was still sparkling over the dome, giving shape to the invisible boundaries of the mist. That was important only for herself. It would reduce the chance of error in the most crucial step. But she could do it; she knew she could, just like she had as many times before as she had hooves. Twilight pushed her magic out one last time, grasping the dome with her aura.

As carefully as the mare could, she pressed the dome downwards, shrinking the volumetric size of the half sphere bit by bit. The magic inside slowly grew harder and harder with less room to move, the markings of the rune's slowly coming together as she did. The lines gently merged with the shrinking height, the symbols binding and twisting into one another until their shapes took on whole new meanings. Everything was going perfectly.

The dome soon made it to a little above her height, just a tad bit taller than what it would be for Rainbow Dash. This was the most critical part. Twilight knew she had to be sure, strong, and swift with her magic now. She took in one breath, then let it go. Another, and she did the same. The third one she held in. Raising her head up, she slammed it down, pushing the dome with it.

A soft, almost distant, thud of magic reached her perked ears as she watched her misty magic roll across the floor before dissipating into the ether of the Ley Lines. The muscles in Twilight's mind groaned against her skull, pushing on their own boundaries. She released her held breath of air, relieving only the smallest fraction of pressure from her skull. Her gaze drifted upwards looking for the fruits of her labor.

Twilight struck gold.

Two Rainbow Dashes.

Two identical mares of indistinguishable coat, mane, and wing colors. By eyesight alone, they even appeared to be of the same height, build, and quite possibly wing span, though Twilight could only speculate given the folded position of the feathery appendages. They both watched her with the same shine in their pink eyes, lids partially closed from the mist that had just dissipated from their view.

"Did it work?" "Did it work?" The two asked in unison. Twilight's face smiled as bright as she could through the small pounding in her skull. The two Dashes took notice to the echo instantly. They turned to one another before jumping back in slight shock.

"Whoa!" "Whoa!" Again, their voices synched perfectly. This time, they backed away from one another, each grape vining across the floor in a perfectly symmetrical pattern. Twilight was beyond thrilled, even with the throb in her head.

"Dash," she spoke loud enough for both to hear, they both turned to her with the same expression, eyes wide and jaws opened. The unicorn had to giggle. "What's my name?" Neither mare had a change in expression as they answered in perfect harmony.

"Twilight." Both of the pegasi glared at one another again. Twilight herself was about to giggle in delight when she saw something else. Slowly, the gaze between the two Dashes began to change. The intensity of their glares was wearing off, softening into understanding gestures. Both wings settled against their sides and all the muscles in their legs relaxing.

Twilight watched enraptured as the Dash to her left lifted her hoof off the ground, both of the pegasi following the hoof with their gaze. The Dash on the right turned her attention to her own hoof, still pressed firmly on the ground beneath her. Both mares looked at one another again, far more confusion in their eyes than anger or hostility. That was when they began to speak.

"I," the one on the right began.

"Want," the one on the left continued.

"To," the right again.

"Join," the left again.

"The Wonderbolts." They both concluded together. Twilight was awestruck. With her eyes shut, it would have come across her as Dash, just one Dash, speaking to her. There were no breaks, pauses, raises in inflection, or changes in tone as both Dashes spoke that simple sentence. Even for talented mares, that level of coordination took time and patience.

That was when their eyes grew devious and the smiles coy. Both of the pegasi turned their attention to the still observing Twilight, caught between the dual gaze of two Dashes. She felt herself swallow on nothing.

With a predatory walk, one of the Dashes walked up to her. Twilight raised a weak hoof, holding her appendage to her chest in a pathetic gesture of defense. Honestly though, she didn't know what she needed to defend against. The only thing assaulting her were the gazes of her… friends, and the heat blooming over her body. The Dash walking towards her coquettishly moved out of her sight, prismatic tail trailing behind her. All that was left for Twilight to see was the other Dash staring at her, gaze and smirk unchanged since she broke contact with her identical counterpart.

"Hey Twilight." The Rainbow Dash in front of her said, smiling evilly as she started to circle the lavender mare, much like her twin. "You're experiment really worked. There's just a small detail I think ya missed." She kept speaking as she trotted out of the unicorn's sight.

"W-What's that?" The question left her a breath she never wanted to shake. Dash started to speak again, but now it was the one that was walking back in front of her.

"Looks like I can do more than see and remember everything." The lavender mare felt a prismatic tail wrap around her neck, flicking upwards to tickle her nose. Heat absolutely enveloped her. "Turns out whatever one of us does, the other seems to know."

"Y-Y-You mean…" She didn't have a chance to finish her though, as a moan escaped her this time. She felt a hoof from the Dash behind her rubbing down her back, reaching regions lower and lower. It was that Dash that responded to her. She did so by whispering into her ear.

"That's right Twi.'" She spoke in a sultry voice that almost made the mare whimper. It was beyond odd, listening to Dash, feeling Dash, but watching another Dash watch her, licking her lips. "Just about everything one of us sees, the other sees. Probably the same thing for what we taste." she ran her tongue, down Twilight's neck, earning a high pitched whimper from the unicorn.

"Definitely the same thing for what we smell." The other Dash spoke now. At some point Twilight couldn't remember, she had trotted forward and was resting with her four legs to the ground. Except, her front two legs were eagerly pushing apart Twilight's hind ones. She didn't have the strength to fight the pegasus's stronger grip. That, or the feeling of hot breath over her most private region.

"And absolutely the same thing for what we feel."

Twilight squeaked and moaned into the lips of Rainbow Dash. She felt a tongue tracing her teeth, curving over each edge of her molars. The slippery appendage dominated her own, pushing aside the boneless mass as it took dominance insider her inner mandible region. The question of how Dash had moved so quickly from her nethers to mouth came and went in the time of single moan. She felt a similar sound being pushed into her own mouth.

"This is so awesome." Dash spoke to Twilight, the Dash not currently making her weak in joint and muscle in her body. "I'm being serious here Twi', I can literally taste and feel everything as I'm talking." The unicorn heard lips smacking. She couldn't tell if they were hers, Dash's, the other Dash's, or some combination of the three. "You know, I don't think we've ever tried talking dirty while we got down into it, probably because we always had our mouths busy doing something, huh?" Twilight couldn't repeat the words if she was asked to. Her hips bucked as the Dash kissing her rolled her tongue over the roof of her mouth. The other Dash snickered as she did so.

A whine of disappointment dripped from Twilight's lips as the Dash kissing her pulled away. Her glazed eyes opened to see a confident smile, strong pink eyes, and a trail of saliva connecting the mares. All the unicorn held in her mind was the desire for more.

"Addictive, isn't it?" The Dash she was looking at spoke.

"I know it is." The Dash she couldn't see spoke next. She trotted into her vision though, just behind the other. They looked at her with the same kind of eyes, full of desire and lust. Somehow, through her hazy mind, Twilight knew she was giving them a very similar expression.

"We could just do what we do every other night."

"But what would be the fun in that?" They were complimenting one another so perfectly with their synched sentence structures and phrasing. It was hard to tell which was talking and which was getting ready to strike. Maybe they both were, maybe neither of them, maybe this was all just one very deep dream of Twilight's built up from a few unsatisfied nights.

The lavender mare held back a gasp of pleasure as she felt something hard rub between her thighs.

Nope, not a dream.

"I think I remember you tellin' me about this spell Twi'"

"At least I hear some bells ringing,"

"But I also remember you talking about another kind of spell." The pressure on Twilight's marehood left her, forcing the unicorn to bite her lips in dissatisfaction. It felt like she was fighting a battle against her own body, and Dash was the one pulling the strings.

"It was actually a few nights ago."

"Right after I got back from visiting some friends in Cloudsdale."

"You promised that it would make our nights more…"

"Memorable."

"Yeah, that's a word you'd use." Oh Celestia, they were just teasing her in every way that they could. If it wasn't by her touch, it was with her voice. Twilight had always complemented Dash on her voice. A bit gravely with an edge of strength to it, it reminded the unicorn of water running over the pebbles in a stream. A clear and unique sound that captivated her almost as much her well-toned flank. Now there was two of each.

"C'mon Twi', even I wasn't that knocked out by a little kiss." The Dash further away from her cajoled.

"I know you gotta remember a conversation from just a few nights ago."

"I'm sure you could cast a spell like that even if you were asleep,"

"Which isn't too far off from the mark here." They both laughed, a sweet harmonious sound that made the weak limbed unicorn smile dumbly. She took in a breath of air that shook almost as much as her quivering muscles.

"I-I rem-m-member." Her voice stuttered out, bouncing over her lips several times over before finally conveying the message she wished to speak. Both of the Dashes looked at her with closed lipped smiles.

"I knew you would."

"Now why don't you give it a cast." The Dash closest to her ran her fore leg over her own. It was comforting, not exciting, but Twilight relished the touch all the same.

"I do have the majority opinion now." That made the unicorn giggle, a high pitched sound that shook no different than her body. Dash was using words and phrases in conjunction with highly convincing arguments. How could she not at least try for her… them.

"O-O-Okay."

Twilight lit her with the familiar glow of purple. Her lips kept themselves in a lopsided grin as she let the magic slowly leave her. The faint throb of strain filled her mind, but she pushed through it without much more than a second thought. She knew by more than just opinion or hypothesis that if the spell worked, when the spell worked, the pleasure Dash, The Dashes, would give her would be nearly tenfold. A bit of drool rolled down her jaw at the thought.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome."

"I just know it."

A bit of strength returned to Twilight's legs as the spell grew from her horn. She felt the aura drifting over her friend, enveloping both of the blue mares in an identical glow of purple, swirling with her power. It drifted over their forms, and in those few moments, Twilight was 100% assured that they were completely identical replicas of one another.

They had the same number of feathers on each wing, the same number of fibers on their coat, the same strength in all four of their hooves, the same pleasured smiles across their muzzles, and most importantly to the unicorn at the moment, the exact same shape to their nether regions. Her magic focused across the sensitive lips of both mares.

Twilight sensed through her magic the soft sighs of pleasure more than she heard them with her ears. Biting her lips in the vain hope of suppressing her own pleasured noises, she drew her magic into action. The lavender aura around the Dashes intensified in volume, forming into a denser mass of specific weight. Twilight knew without question what she was doing, exactly what she was doing.

The magic intensified in glow, shining not too differently than a star from Luna's sky. These stars, however, would be far easier to touch. Twilight felt the drool from her lips increase in near tandem with the completion rate of the spell. It only encouraged her to continue on.

"Oh colt,"

"This is beyond awesome."

Heat danced across Twilight's cheeks as the spell reached its final stages. She couldn't tell if it was from magical exhaustion from current events or mental preparation for what she knew was coming next. The glow of her magic slowly began to fade from the bodies of both Dashes, the lavender aura dissipating into mist, then oblivion. They left beyond the fruits of Twilight's labors.

There was a thick, long, and blue "rod" protruding from the lower pelvis region of both Dashes.

Twilight was far from displeased.

"Huh," One of the Dashes spoke, looking at her tool with a critical, yet heated, eye. "It's different than what I expected."

"Not too far off from what I was hoping for." The other Dash touched hers with her hoof. A deep grunt came from her lips as it moved in her grasp. A deep blush decorated her cheek and her counterparts. That was when their gazes returned to the unicorn who had given them so much that evening. They both looked intent on returning all favors owed.

"It's all I need though." The farthest one spoke as she trotted forward, stopping when she was just a hair's length away from Twilight.

"To make sure you're gonna be." The other continued on in perfect rhythm.

"One."

"Satisfied."

"Mare."

Juices spilled from Twilight with unabashed desire.

Neither Dash said another word after that. Twilight felt herself being turned around to face the Dash bedside her. She felt lips on her lips before she saw the eyes above them. It didn't matter to her, given the bliss that flowed through the contact. Her lips uncurled as Dash's tongue pushed for more entrance, a demand Twilight was only too eager to comply with. Just as before, she felt the slippery appendage beat her own into submission with little more than a flick and shove. Then it began to worm and crawl through her mouth, lining and rubbing against her teeth. It felt like a serpent trying to coil around her from the inside out. It was marvelous.

Slowly, nearly unnoticeably, Twilight felt herself lowering. Her upper body moving forward, falling closer and closer to the ground. Yet, she never lost contact with the sweet addictive lips and tongue of the Dash in front of her. Soon, the heated unicorn found herself lying on her library floor, belly to the ground. That was when the Dash in front of her pulled away. She suppressed the disappointed whine as she felt a pair of strong muscled hooves grab at her flanks, pulling her haunches into the air.

"I told you before Twilight." The Dash she couldn't see spoke.

"Me and the other me share pretty much everything you can name." The Dash in front of her liked her lips seductively. She didn't need to do anything else to earn a yearning from Twilight.

"That means that while I'm bucking you back here." Twilight lightly gasped through her numb lips as she felt a hot solid object rub against her inner thighs, mixing with the lewd juices that spilled from within her.

"I'm gonna be telling you all about it from here." Twilight got one last look at the Dash in front of her, biting her lip in an excitement every mare in the room could share.

After that, her eyes saw nothing but stars.

A hot solid object pushed into her, stretching out a part of her body she thought nothing of until only recent times. It filled every crevice and stretched every wall inside of her petite form. At every moment she thought that it was going to end, the stiff bar pushed deeper into her. Her legs buckled into nothing but useless jelly, her mind processing only the most basic of thoughts as the euphoria of utter bliss consumed her every cell.

"Oh… my… gosh…" The Dash in front of her breathed, the hot breath from the mare washing over Twilight's flared nostrils, drifting into her gaping jaw. "You are tight! Oh, horsefeathers! I'm fighting to just not blow anything yet." Twilight let out a cry of mewling pleasure as the pacing of the invading object twisted left and right, why she didn't know, but it would be the lie of the century if she called it anything but uncomfortable.

"Holly Tartarus Twilight," The Dash in front of her cursed again. "You're squeezing me soooooo much. Uh!" Dash gasped as Twilight silently screamed. The penetrating bar had stopped moving in her. She felt the hot pelvis of the Dash behind her pushing against her flanks. That, and a hot drool dripping over her doubtlessly twisted and tangled mane.

"I am all the way inside you, and I freaking love it." Dash spoke again, but Twilight found the words as important as empty air. "But there is no way I'm gonna stop now." A small cry of confusion came from the wet unicorn as Dash's tool slowly slid out from her, forcing her inner walls to clench in on themselves. An ache worse than an unsolved problem on a comprehension test was left in its wake. Her emotions must have been worn over her coat.

"Don't worry, Twilight." A seductive voice whispered into her ear, the breath as hot as her own. "There's still plenty left to go."

Twilight cried out in joy as the rod filled her again.

"Aw yeah!" The Dash behind her cried, given notice only by the slack jawed moan of the Dash in front of her. The pattern repeated itself. The rod reaching its limit, the slow retreat, then the quick returning invasion, complete with reinforcements. It was by far the best reenactment of the battle for St. Maresburg Twilight had ever been a part of.

"Twilight." Said unicorn only loosely flopped an open ear to the Dash speaking to her, most likely in front of her. She couldn't tell. "You are wetter than a storm cloud and I'm pounding you like thunder. Every. Single. Time. I enter you, I'm fighting the urge to just release a tornado." Twilight's vulnerable form bobbed back and forth under the relentless assault of the Dash behind her. Her walls felt more bliss than her entire body had experience in a lifetime. Sweat, saliva, and unmentionable juices spilled off and out of her.

"Raise your head Twilight, I can't wait anymore." Twilight didn't have the brainpower to process confusion. Then again, she also didn't have the muscle strength to lift herself up. She twisted her head until her jaw sat on the ground, supporting her skull with her mandible and teeth. Grunts of pleasure pushed through her grit teeth. Something strong was pushing back on her forehead, just beside her horn. Twilight felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Then she felt something push its way into her mouth.

Twilight's eyes flared open. She saw nothing but cyan fur growing closer and closer as a hot, thick stick pushed its way further and further into her mouth. She was only able to give a grunt of discomfort before feeling the invading object cut off her oxygen supply. Her throat closed up around the object, squeezing it in a vain attempt to expel the foreign body. She heard one of the Dashes above her sigh in bliss. Maybe both.

The scent of musk and sweat completely overpowered Twilight's sense of smell as her muzzle nestled itself against Dash's blue fur. The feeling of utter and complete submission consumed her as her helpless form was held between the two mares. The vision of Dash hunching over her, front and back, was all she saw with eyes rolled up as high as her optic nerves would allow.

Twilight greedily sucked in a lung worth of air as the protruding object pulled from her mouth, dragging with it more liquids than the mare cared to think of. A second later, it was pushing into her again. And the ecstasy-inducing object behind her had yet to cease its invading habits either.

Two hot thick rods beat inside of her relentlessly, pounding against her defenseless flesh with a ferocity Twilight no longer had the mental power to fathom. She was left drifting between the two mares with bouts of pleasure, bliss, euphoria, terror, and pure unadulterated joy. If she saw stars before, she was watching angels now.

"Holy."

"Crud."

The Dashes pulled back in tandem, leaving Twilight with a brief second of peace. It was quickly shattered.

The Dash behind her drove her scorching rod as deep into Twilight as it could go. She felt all of her walls collapse at the strength of the invasion. Then she found her legs bucking and kicking wildly as something else began to fill her. A liquid that wasn't her own poured into her, all too quickly filling the few empty sections of her inner walls the rod didn't already take. It spilled out from behind her, shooting with a force she could listen to impact the floor and coat of the mare behind her. She would have been screaming in bliss if it weren't for the other object doing the same in front of her.

As the rear Dash finished, so did the front. Twilight had only a second of air before the front Dash slammed her new appendage as deep into Twilight as her counterpart. And just like her clone, a thick substance began to shoot down her throat. Gag reflexes took over the unicorn as the liquid poured into her faster and harder than a chugged glass of cider. It was salty and thick, filling her as much as the Dash before her had. It was by either good fortune or understanding that the Dash in front of her pulled out, letting Twilight grab at the air that poured into her much like the liquid only moments prior.

She hit the ground with a wet flop.

Twilight's body burned with a heat she thought would be deadly, spilling liquids in a quantity she imagined would take weeks to replenish. Her lungs were raw and abused, no different than her throat, but not nearly as sore as the inner linings between her thighs. Not a muscle in her listened to her commands, striated, smooth, or otherwise. The only thing that functioned properly in her now was a beating heart, her mind too consumed with the waves of passion to process anymore.

And she wanted to go through all of it again.

One of the Dashes, Twilight didn't know which one, leant down next to her ear, nuzzling it caringly before whispering into it with a hungry growl.

"Oh Twilight, we gotta a lot of time left ahead of us."

"I wonder how long we've been going at this now." One of the Dash's spoke from her pillow, leaning backwards on it with a flushed face and content grin. "It's probably about time I switched with myself again. Can't have us getting too tired, can I?" Her pink eyes swung lazily to her side, looking at the two mares still engaged into the most intimate of acts two ponies could commit together.

"I think I got a few more minutes in me. Heh, just let me finish again so I can rest up, then I can have another go," the other Rainbow Dash spoke as she kept her place above Twilight, moving and bucking her hips with a motion that had lost any kind of gentles hours ago. The lavender unicorn beneath the cyan pegasus wasn't doing anything more than moaning with delight, jaw drooling over the floor and eyes stuck backwards in her skull.

"Gotta say though, Twilight looks like she could use a break." The first Dash spoke with an air of mirth, trotting close the unicorn's front. She bent down to look, taking in the sight of the pleasure addicted mare in front of her and beneath her. Dash gave the horn of her magically astute friend a slow kiss and nuzzle before backing off. "Then again, I've seen her go through worse."

The other Dash fell forwards over Twilight, holding the mare close to her as her hips quickened their intensity. The lavender mare beneath her started to squirm with life, her legs bucking and chest shaking in eager anticipation of what was coming. Both Dash's bit their lips with their own excitement.

The familiar and unmistakable euphoria of release washed over them, pulling heated and satisfied breaths from the Dashes, but leaving Twilight to scream in silent ecstasy. The Dash on top of Twilight kept her hips hard against the quivering mare, grinding her pelvis against the backside of the unicorn's flank.

"Never stops being awesome." The second Dash trotted backwards, pulling herself from the near catatonic mare. Twilight looked like a mess, in the best way possible. Juices spilling from both ends, legs unable to twitch a muscle in her body. Only her mind was awake enough to keep her breath, and those were in hot pants that couldn't cool her body off fast enough. The Dashes looked at one another, grinning with their cocky smiles.

"I wonder how much time is left, I mean I know we're both thinking that." They glanced at the clock on the ground, still ticking away unfettered by the activities the three mares had performed. "I'd say, another two hours tops, as long as Twilight is right about her fancy mathematics." That earned a cheeky grin from both of the pegasi.

"Since when is she wrong." One of them bent down and nuzzled the mare, still riding on waves of bliss. "Gotta say, I'm pretty set that this spell worked out." The Rainbow who spoke hit her hoof at the chest of the other. "Makes me kinda wonder what kind of research Twilight's gonna want to do with this later."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm not," The other Dash trotted besides the still unresponsive Twilight, settling on her legs as she draped a wing over the wet mare. "I'm sure she's gonna want to try this all again real soon." Without even a glance towards one another, both mares finished the thought.

"I know I am."


End file.
